As a result of the increasing scarcity of land space, and increasing costs of labor, it is becoming more and more difficult to provide parking spaces and facilities, particularly in urban areas. In the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,087 of Feb. 24, 1970, there is disclosed an innovative parking system utilizing a circular tiered construction having a radial parking configuration for vehicles, in which the vehicle stalls are arranged circumferentially about an inner elevator structure. Such a general system contemplated significant economies in both site utilization and operation.
The present invention is an improvement to the invention, and further refines and modifies the general concepts disclosed therein. The features and benefits of such an improved parking structure include efficiencies in vehicle positioning and entry/exit from the structure, automated location identification and vehicle loading and retrieval, improved stability of the structure and improved safety.